Corazones de acero
by Hija de la Tempestad
Summary: "Te envidio, visitante. Tú puedes elegir marcharte si lo deseas." Borgakh "Corazón de Acero" nació con un solo propósito en ésta vida: honrar las tradiciones ancestrales de su familia y llevar una vida encadenada al conformismo. Sin embargo... ¿qué ocurre cuando tienes la oportunidad de ser libre?, ¿de cambiar tu propio destino? SPOLIERS, violencia, tal vez algo de sexo. Borgakh/OC


"_Corazones de acero__"_

* * *

Cap. 01: _La hija del jefe_.

* * *

Corría el año 202 de la Cuarta Era. Y un muy frío mes de Estrella del Alba había dejado tras de sí las consecuentes heladas a las que, a fuerza de llevar toda su vida viviendo allí, estaba sobradamente acostumbrado.

Loredas, decimosexto día del mes. Y con éste ya hacía más de una semana desde que le entrara uno de sus recurrentes venazos, hiciera el petate y abandonara el Colegio de Hibernalia en busca de emociones fuertes con las que colmar sus ansias de aventura y sus muy vacíos bolsillos.

Es lo que tiene gustarte la cerveza: entre el frío y las ganas, te dejas una pasta gansa en la taberna de turno, bebiendo entre nórdicos y pidiéndole otro guiso de ternera a la moza local quien, para tu desgracia, es la esposa del tabernero.

En realidad es que vivir en Hibernalia era algo así como el aburrimiento personalizado: poca gente, muchos rencores en lo que respecta al Colegio y, a excepción de Birna, la hermana de Ranmir, no había lo que se dice muchas mujeres disponibles para alguien como él.

No porque fuera un borracho, que no lo era; ni porque fuera tosco o iletrado, que tampoco lo era. Ni siquiera por ganarse la vida a trompicones como mensajero, herrero, mozo de cuadra y mercenario en algunas ocasiones hasta que, visitando Carrera Blanca, le dio por unirse a los Compañeros.

No.

Las mujeres sencillamente le mandaban a freír espárragos por pertenecer a la raza por excelencia de quienes eran los vástagos de Malacath.

Un orsimer. Un orco, dicho en la lengua común.

Y éso, en temática femenina, te limita mucho las cosas: si eres orco, despídete de las bretonas, las imperiales, buena parte de las nórdicas y las dunmer y, por favor, ni se te ocurra siquiera mirar de reojo a una altmer. Porque, mínimo, te llevas un guantazo cuando no un rodillazo en los cataplines.

Así de fácil, así de injusto. Y no te preocupes que, frente a los guardias locales y la Guardia Imperial, el animal y el pervertido eres SIEMPRE tú.

Pero bueno, tampoco es que ligar o no le quitase mucho el sueño. Tenía veintinueve años y mucha vida por delante, muchas tumbas nórdicas en las que meterse y liarse a mamporros con los draugr, muchos trabajos de poca monta en los Compañeros con los que ganarse el pan y muchos litros de cerveza con los que ponerse más ciego que un falmer.

La vida era sencilla y condenadamente buena. Skyrim era su hogar y, pese a la guerra entre el Imperio y los Capas de la Tormenta y el regreso de los dragones... aún así, la vida seguía teniendo su encanto y la nieve seguía cayendo inexorablemente sobre su cabeza. No lo hubiera querido de otro modo.

Llevaba viendo nieve desde que tenía uso de razón: nieve en invierno, nieve en primavera, nieve en verano... en realidad un perfectamente soleado Mitad de Año sin nieve como que le sabía a poco.

De las pocas veces en que, más por cabezonería que otra cosa, le había dado por viajar a Cyrodiil o a Roca Alta, había acabado volviendo hasta el gorro del calor y del polvo de los caminos. Le gustaba más la tierra de Skyrim: dura, fría, compacta y, en su mayor extensión, sin malditos hierbajos que se le enredasen a uno en las botas.

Sin embargo, en aquellos instantes no es que estuviera pisando terreno muy firme que digamos. Se había marchado de Hibernalia, sí, pero sólo para ir en línea recta en dirección oeste. Seguía estando al norte, a un par de kilómetros apenas de la costa del Mar Fantasma, y la ventisca le quitaba casi un ochenta por ciento de visibilidad en mitad de aquel páramo donde los pies se le hundían en la nieve hasta casi la altura de la rodilla mientras tenía que andarse con todos los sentidos alerta por si a algún gatito, de ésos que pesan más de cien kilos y cuyas zarpas te proporcionan el afeitado más apurado de toda tu vida, le entraban ganas de jugar a las carantoñas.

Pero bueno, es lo que tiene ser un alma libre: te metes en todos los charcos, en todos los barrizales, te pasas todos los aludes y desprendimientos de rocas por el forro de las narices y, si hace falta, despejas una cueva llena de osos a machetazo limpio para pasar la noche guarecido del temporal.

Hasta ahora no le había ido mal; es más, había fortalecido su espíritu, su voluntad y sus músculos. Aquella tierra salvaje curtía a los hombres de verdad y no ésas nenazas thalmor venidas de una islita en el culo del mundo donde a lo único que se les enseñaba, además de mirar a todo el mundo por encima del hombro, era a manejar espaditas ligeras y a echar chispitas con los hechizos de Destrucción más básicos.

El verdadero guerrero se forja luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, recibiendo muchos golpes y resistiendo como un maldito jabato en pie, enorgulleciéndote de lo que eres y manteniendo el norte en el corazón.

Podía no ser nórdico, pero amaba Skyrim con fiereza, como sólo se puede amar a una tierra que te lo ha dado todo y te ha enseñado a ser mejor hombre, superándote a ti mismo con cada año a tus espaldas.

Qué demonios, bienvenidos fueran el frío, la ventisca y los gatos sable.

Hizo frente a la tormenta de nieve por espacio de otra hora más hasta que, notando un incipiente principio de hipotermia en las manos y una acuciante demanda del estómago que le pedía en aquellos instantes ser saciado, buscó rápidamente refugio al abrigo de una cueva en el camino donde, para su mucha sorpresa, no encontró inquilinos a los que despachar para permanecer allí tranquilo hasta que amainase el temporal.

Al menos, no encontró nada en una primera instancia.

Rodeado de una mortecina luz azulina producto del cuantioso muestrario de setas brillantes que crecían por cada rincón de la cueva, el destemplado orco desempacó sus cosas, se bebió una poción de Escudo de Hielo para combatir el frío y se metió entre pecho y espalda dos guisos fríos de col y manzana que se había cocinado él mismo en la taberna "El Skeever Travieso" en Soledad tras pedir permiso al viejo Córpulo Vinio, fuente de todos los cotilleos habidos y por haber en la ciudad.

Ya se conocían, había confianza. Además de que al tipo le resultaba la mar de gracioso ver a un orco de metro ochenta y seis y más de ochenta kilos de peso cocinar como una ama de casa. Los imperiales y sus cosas...

Tras acabar su comida del mediodía y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, comenzó a explorar la cueva.

Sobre una mesa de piedra encontró un juego casi completo de una armadura de acero, un par de libros, algunas monedas y otras chucherías de poco valor. Explorando un poco más encontró en la parte más oscura de la cueva una apertura en la roca que parecía estar bloqueada.

Siendo un habitual en las criptas y ruinas nórdicas dedujo rápidamente que debía buscar, o bien una cadena o palanca que activase algún tipo de mecanismo que abriera el pasadizo, o bien algo similar a una cerradura, una hendidura en la que introducir algo.

No halló ni lo uno ni lo otro, así que, rascándose la cabeza mientras pensaba, decidió que no sería mala idea encender un buen fuego en el brasero de piedra en desuso que había observado antes mientras comía. Al carecer de madera, no tuvo más remedio que ir recolectando a mano los hongos brillantes más secos que encontró y, tras depositarlos en el brasero, los prendió fuego con una pequeña esfera ígnea que proyectó desde su mano.

En ocasiones éso de haber crecido entre magos elfos tenía su utilidad. Bendita fuera la pobre Faralda, y pensar la cantidad de horas que invirtió pacientemente con él para enseñarle las bases en la escuela de Destrucción...

Repentinamente, un súbito ruido de desplazamiento le puso momentáneamente en guardia para, momentos después, percatarse de que, sin querer, había dado con la solución al puzzle: encender el brasero con aquellas setas luminiscentes había provocado la activación del mecanismo de apertura de la roca.

Contento de tener algo interesante que hacer, el orco penetró cautelosamente por el pasadizo oculto y, tras un rápido examen de las siguientes habitaciones que encontró, supo inmediatamente que allí se las vería con una pequeña población de falmer.

Sonriendo ampliamente en el momento en que divisó uno de aquellos seres pellejudos, calvos, enjutos y más arrugados que una pasa, arremetió sin piedad armado a dos manos con sus preciadas hachas orcas, especialmente reforzadas y templadas en la fragua por él mismo, para ir sajando hueso por hueso aquellas calamidades vivientes por las que no profesaba compasión o respeto alguno.

Eran falmer y, al igual que los draugr, los esqueletos no-muertos, los espectros de hielo y los autómatas Dwemer, no merecían piedad alguna.

Limpió la caverna de arriba abajo y, tras registrar los cuerpos, se hizo con una pequeña cantidad de objetos que, a buen seguro, le reportarían al menos unas setecientas monedas cuando los vendiese en cualquier establecimiento de artículos varios.

En cuanto salió de allí, lo hizo victorioso, cubierto de sangre falmer de los pies a la cabeza y más contento que unas castañuelas de tener, por fin, algo de oro con el que seguir bebiendo otra larga temporada a sus anchas.

La tormenta había cesado sólo para mostrar un pálido sol que, en aquel momento, ubicaba al caminante experimentado en las cinco de la tarde.

El aventurero orco hizo visera con la mano y, al divisar una fortaleza orca a lo lejos pensó en que, por qué no, ya era hora de ir conociendo aquellos lugares a los que su raza pertenecía y a los que, por unas cosas o por otras, jamás había ido a poner el pie.

A paso ligero y silbando alegremente una canción, tiró las zancadas al suroeste, donde sabía que el territorio casi lindaba con la frontera de Roca Alta, prácticamente en el límite de su tierra, de su hogar.

Esperaba que no le atacasen y poder comerciar antes de que cayera la noche.

Porque, según tenía entendido, los orcos de las fortalezas jamás comerciaban si no había luz en el cielo.

* * *

La verdad es que se había esperado otra cosa.

En serio, aquello más que una "fortaleza" asemejaba una caravana de comerciantes.

O una aldea minera... ¡qué demonios iba a saber él de ésas cosas! Aquel lugar era extrañamente acogedor, casual, muy concentrado y, para su gozo, lleno de actividad.

Había muchas mujeres. Éso sí, mujeres guerreras, mujeres mineras, mujeres herreras... y la más vieja de todas ellas (probablemente la madre del mandamás) tenía todo el aspecto de pertenecer a algo parecido a una casta de sanadoras o chamanes doctos en la escuela de Restauración.

Los hombres ya no eran tan cuantiosos. Pudo observar a un par de ellos, un muchacho y un adulto extrañamente escuálido, ir y venir desde la herrería hasta la mina de oricalco que tenían en su terreno y luego advirtió la presencia de quien debía de ser el jefe allí: un orco de envergadura similar a la suya con mucho músculo duro como un canto peligrosamente repartido desde la fruncida frente hasta las mismísimas puntas de los dedos de los pies.

Vestía una especie de taparrabos de piel de gato sable y unas desgastadas botas de piel también, dejando al descubierto su amplio y velludo torso grisáceo, surcado de venas y músculos en constante tensión.

Las arrugas ya comenzaban a hacer mella en su fuerte rostro, pero aún conservaba todo el pelo y las patillas, símbolo evidente de que aún le crecía la barba fuerte y rebelde. Sus colmillos inferiores estaban afilados y muy desarrollados, como correspondía a un orsimer de su talla; sus ojos eran pequeños, sesgados y de un tono acerado que no invitaba precisamente a la calidez; y sus cuantiosas cicatrices repartidas por todo el cuerpo sumadas a la roja pintura de guerra que decoraba su frente y ojos, reforzando las líneas de expresión y la conformación ósea de su cráneo, eran evidente símbolo de su capacidad como guerrero.

En aquel momento estaba sentado en una silla de madera a la izquierda de la entrada a la fortaleza, mordisqueando distraídamente media hogaza de pan casero, horneado aquella misma mañana por su primera esposa, Shuftharz, hasta que se percató de la presencia del desconocido a su puerta.

- Se te da la bienvenida aquí, estirpe de Malacath – fue el saludo con el que le recibió sin dejar de masticar y sin que el más leve atisbo de simpatía cruzara su rostro brutal - Tu especie te permite ser bienvenido en nuestra fortaleza.

- Sólo estoy de paso – dijo él lo más tranquilamente posible pero sin pecar ni de irrespetuoso o de excesivamente diplomático. Los orcos de las fortalezas, según había leído, valoraban mucho el honor y el respeto, pero detestaban las relamidas maneras de otras razas civilizadas – Y hasta hoy nunca había pisado una fortaleza orca.

El jefe orco dejó de masticar su pan moreno casero y le dio lo más cercano que su duro rostro podía manejar a una mirada de sorpresa .

- ¿Qué demonios significa éso? - ladró con brusquedad a causa de su mucho desconcierto - ¿Un orco que nunca ha pisado una fortaleza? ¡Es una vergüenza! - exclamó poniéndose en pie lentamente – Sin duda alguna tus pasos te han conducido a nuestro hogar gracias a la voluntad de Malacath. Eres uno de sus hijos perdidos.

Él echó la cabeza un momento hacia atrás, sorprendido y algo desorientado con los modales y las palabras del jefe, que no se correspondían en absoluto entre sí.

- ¿Malacath? - fue todo lo que se le ocurrió preguntar.

El jefe se posicionó frente a él con las piernas separadas y los brazos en jarras dándole una mirada inescrutable. No era mucho más alto que él pero sí bastante más ancho de hombros.

- ¿No recuerdas al Señor Daédrico de los orcos? ¿El guardián del juramento y de la maldición sangrienta? - inquirió con voz rasposa - Vivimos por este código y seguimos sus enseñanzas. Pasa un tiempo con mi madre, la mujer sabia de ésta fortaleza, y lo recordarás.

Sin embargo él ya sabía quién era Malacath. Como buen estudiante en el Colegio de Magos de Hibernalia, llevaba leyendo libros desde que tenía uso de razón y había pasado muchas tardes de ventisca a la luz de una candela y bajo la atenta y severa mirada del viejo Urag gro-Shub, el bibliotecario del Arcaneum del Colegio de Magos y lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido en toda su vida, absorbiendo conocimientos, empapándose bien no sólo de magia y escritos arcanos, si no de las tradiciones de su gente, los orsimer, y del cerrado culto que le rendían a Malacath, el Príncipe Daédrico de los despreciados y los condenados al ostracismo.

Y, francamente, los Daedra no eran lo suyo.

No es que sintiera el fiero desprecio que el Sangre de Dragón, a quien había llegado a conocer muy bien en los últimos meses gracias a la afiliación que ambos compartían con los Compañeros, profesaba hacia las entidades daédricas del Oblivion, no... él y ése... hombre eran seres completamente diferentes, perseguían metas distintas, objetivos distintos.

Pero el Sangre de Dragón tenía razón en una cosa: los Señores Daédricos eran criaturas imprevisibles, abocadas al caos y al control de los mortales que tuvieran la desventura de caer en sus redes.

Por lo tanto, no eran seres en los que, al menos él, estuviera dispuesto a confiar tan fácilmente.

Sin embargo optó por lo que él entendía que sería la solución más sensata estando en territorio ajeno: cerrar la boca.

El jefe orco le invitó a pasar a su fortaleza y le anduvo comentando un poco por encima cómo era la vida allí, cómo estaban distribuidos y el papel que desempeñaba cada uno allí.

- Bajo la bendición que Malacath otorga a sus hijos más fuertes, yo y mi familia somos férreos seguidores de las antiguas tradiciones. Honor, fuerza, hazañas – le iba explicando lo más depuradamente que su limitado vocabulario le permitía expresar, siempre anteponiéndose él en los nominativos por encima de su familia, un error gramatical que hacía que al orco más joven e ilustrado le sangraran los oídos – Yo soy Larak y ésto es Mor Khazgur. Mi lugar es ser el jefe y mi desafío es liderar a mi gente. Aquí cada uno cumple el cometido que le toca: mi madre, Sharamph, conoce muchos remedios que tal vez desees llevar contigo. Mi primera esposa, Shuftharz, es nuestra herrera. Mi hijo mayor, Olur, aprende de ella – dijo una vez se paró frente a la forja donde una muy morena mujer orco ataviada con ropas de hombre y con un mandil de herrero golpeaba sistemáticamente con el martillo una espada al rojo vivo que, inmediatamente después, sumergió en agua para templarla. Tras aquello siguieron caminando – Mi segunda esposa, Bagrak, patrulla la fortaleza – prosiguió señalando a lo lejos una mujer orco pelirroja enfundada en un conjunto al completo de armadura de hierro y armada hasta los dientes, que contempló desde la distancia que la separaba de su esposo al visitante que éste último traía consigo con ojos suspicaces – En el interior de la mina de oricalco trabajan mi hermano menor Ghamorz y mi tercera esposa, Gul.

A él ya le estaba dando vueltas la cabeza con tantas esposas viviendo allí bajo un mismo techo hasta que, pasando junto con el jefe Larak por delante de una zona al aire libre habilitada como lugar de entrenamiento donde había dispuestas dianas y muñecos de paja para los ejercicios de esgrima y melee, divisó otra orsimer enfundada en un juego completo de armadura de acero ensañarse a conciencia y mala leche, hacha en mano, con un muy destrozado muñeco de prácticas.

Se quedó mirándola un momento completamente distraído, embebido en los fuertes músculos que ondeaban bajo la pálida piel de sus brazos desnudos, la larga trenza negro azabache adornada con aros de bronce naciéndole de la coronilla, el único sitio donde no llevaba el cabello afeitado, cayéndole sobre la acorazada espalda...

Era significativamente más joven que el resto de las mujeres que había visto en la fortaleza, casi una muchacha, y el aventurero orsimer se preguntó vagamente si se trataría de otra de las esposas de Larak.

Pero el jefe orco, intuyendo la muda pregunta del visitante, le puso una mano a la espalda bruscamente y le guió en dirección a la joven.

Se pararon a un par de metros de distancia de la intempestiva orca, que seguía atizando sin piedad al muñeco con el hacha en una sola mano, y Larak se dirigió a ella.

- Borgakh – dijo sencillamente en tono autoritario.

La joven orca dejó inmediatamente su entrenamiento para, sin soltar el arma, girarse rápidamente y encarar a Larak con cierto halo sutil de odio reprimido.

No relajó ni un segundo su defensiva postura de combate.

- Ésta es Borgakh "Corazón de Acero", mi hija menor – presentó el jefe orco, complacido de la fiereza que leyó en los ojos de su evidentemente arisca descendiente – Aún es joven, pero tiene un buen brazo y mucha resistencia.

La joven, Borgakh, se limitó sólo a fruncir más si cabía su pronunciado ceño y nada dijo. Tenía unos ojos sesgados muy vivos, anaranjados, de largas pestañas oscuras, coronados por gruesas cejas negras.

Su pintura de guerra, al igual que la de su progenitor, era de un rojo sangre muy vivo que contrastaba significativamente con lo pálido de su piel verdosa, cuyo dibujo se hallaba concentrado en los ojos, realzándolos y cayendo luego en cascada por sus mejillas en un patrón sinuoso que asemejaba a los caminos que dejan las lágrimas al ser derramadas.

- Dime, Borgakh, ¿te crees capaz de derrotar a éste visitante en duelo singular? - soltó el jefe orco de pronto, sin venir a cuento.

El aventurero orco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos dorados, cazado con la guardia baja, y, tras darle una atónita mirada a Larak, desvió su vista a la chica orco.

Y ella parecía más que decidida a patearle el trasero con todas las de la ley.

- Si es tu deseo, mi jefe, éste orsimer extranjero morderá el polvo – replicó la joven con voz áspera, como limas de metal afilado, mientras hacía un rápido y cortante movimiento con su hacha en el aire.

_Uh-oh..._

Dioses, él no había venido a pelear, si no a comerciar... ¿por qué diablos tenían que enfrentarle con ésta chica así, tan gratuitamente?

- ¿Que me enfrente... con _ella_? - logró vocalizar poniendo inconscientemente énfasis en la palabra "ella" que disgustó en sumo grado a la joven frente a él.

Larak le dio una arrogante sonrisa colmilluda.

- ¿Algún problema?, ¿o es que nunca has peleado? - rió divertido – Un orco no es un orco de verdad si huye ante la batalla. Malacath te ha traído hasta nosotros por una razón, y quiero pensar que es para que aprendas nuestros caminos. - en ésto que le dio una mirada seria - ¿Te enfrentarás a mi hija o huirás de su hacha como un cobarde con el rabo entre las piernas?

Ante tales palabras, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y, tras desenfundar sólo una de sus hachas orcas, inmediatamente tuvo que bloquear un furioso ataque frontal que la joven Borgakh le dispensó en el momento en que le vio adquirir postura de combate.

El aventurero orco se vio en serias dificultades con aquella impetuosa doncella guerrera ondeando su hacha de lado a lado, pasándosela de una mano a la otra, confundiéndole con su perfecto juego de pies, sobresaltándole cada vez que cargaba de frente con un alarido desgarrador que podría poner la piel de gallina al más pintado.

Le costó casi veinte minutos de estériles intentos e inútiles bandazos en el aire, ya que la muchacha era rápida de narices, el tirarle el hacha al suelo a varios metros por delante.

Pero Borgakh no se rindió tan fácilmente y se sacó un cuchillo de la bota que, rápidamente, clavó sin muchos miramientos a su contrincante en el antebrazo.

Aguantándose el grito de dolor que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, el orco, viéndola desarmada, se tiró a por ella para intentar reducirla por la fuerza, sin usar armas.

Descubrió que la joven, además de agresiva, era tremendamente fuerte y se las vio y se las deseó para, tras pinzarla el cuello por detrás y clavarle una rodilla en la cadera para obligarla a bajar, rodar los dos por el suelo arenoso llenándose en el proceso de zarpazos, moratones y algún que otro mordisco.

El jefe Larak observó toda la escena cruzado de brazos y apoyado perezosamente contra uno de los muñecos de prácticas hasta que, en el momento en el que vio que el otro hombre lograba superar a su hija tras mucho sudar la gota gorda, echarse a reír sonoramente.

Borgakh golpeó el suelo con un puño, rabiosa por aquella humillante derrota, mientras que su contrincante masculino se ponía en pie, se sacaba el cuchillo del antebrazo y lo lanzaba hacia abajo con gesto molesto, clavándolo en el suelo frente a ella.

Tras aquella demostración de poder, Larak le dio permiso a su hija para retirarse y se llevó al visitante donde estaba la mujer sabia de la fortaleza, Sharamph, para que le curase aquella puñalada sangrante y, de paso, que le aleccionara un poco sobre las costumbres de su pueblo y los ritos de Malacath.

Él, el aventurero orco, escuchó sin mucha motivación e hizo las preguntas que creyó pertinentes a la situación. Tampoco quería pecar de descortés...

Anduvo toda la tarde escuchando, intercambiando mercancías por oro y viceversa y, antes de que cayera el sol, Larak le desafió a su vez a una pelea de puños.

- El que gane se llevará cien piezas de oro del contrincante, ¿qué dices? - había sido la propuesta del jefe orco.

La verdad es que una pelea limpia le parecía mucho más razonable que el peligroso y sucio duelo que había tenido con la chica. Además, podría ganar dinero en el proceso.

Aceptó.

Larak le vapuleó pero bien. Podía ser ya un poco mayor, podía no entrenarse todos los días y gustarle mucho el pan casero y los estofados, que engordaban cosa fina, pero estaba en excelente forma física y no dejó cejas ni labios sin partir en su joven contrincante.

Sin embargo no por nada éste último había sido aceptado dentro del seno de los Compañeros en Carrera Blanca y admitido dentro del Círculo... y las consecuencias sobrenaturales que implicaba ésto último.

Porque no era un dato muy conocido a nivel de calle el hecho de que los mandamases de los Compañeros eran iniciados en los rituales de Hircine para, bajo el influjo de Masser y Secunda, dejar atrás su humanidad y transformarse en hombres-lobo.

Y tanto el Sangre de Dragón como él mismo habían abrazado la forma bestial. El primero contra su voluntad largo tiempo atrás, mucho antes de unirse a los Compañeros; el segundo con todas sus ganas, ansioso de fuerza y vigor.

Y la fuerza que le otorgaba la licantropía y que había estado reprimiendo con todas sus ganas durante el enfrentamiento con Borgakh, se disparó en el momento en que fue consciente de que Larak le estaba haciendo morder el polvo.

No se transformó, ni mucho menos, podía dominar éso; pero no la fuerza y la rabia depredadora que una inminente derrota traía consigo.

De tal modo que, tras mucho sangrar, le tocó su turno de hacer sangre. Y el jefe orco hubo de rendirse finalmente ante la evidencia.

- Me has cazado con todas las de la ley, visitante, me inclino ante tu poder – le dijo Larak una vez logró ponerse en pie tras la somanta de hostias que su contrincante le había dispensado – Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pareces a simple vista... dime tu nombre y, a partir de ahora, te saludaré como a un hermano.

Y él había sonreído orgulloso.

- Kurdanor, me llamo Kurdanor – dijo simplemente cuando la mano del jefe orco y la suya se estrecharon sin rencores tras aquel magnífico enfrentamiento.

Sin embargo, desde las sombras de la enorme vivienda, los brillantes ojos anaranjados de la oculta Borgakh "Corazón de Acero" se estrecharon ya no con aversión, si no con remarcado interés ante la visión de aquel que había ganado en una pelea al jefe del clan. A su padre.

Al hombre que, en breve, decidiría a qué fortaleza enviarla para acabar de segunda o tercera esposa de otro jefe a cambio de una importante suma de dinero.

Un matrimonio de conveniencia, una compraventa en toda regla.

Pero una compraventa que, por desgracia, Malacath aprobaba y exigía a sus hijos.

Y ella debía ser fuerte. No le quedaba otra.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: _**_hale, siguiendo con la gracia de publicar fics cortos en torno al universo de mi Dovahkiin pero sin profundizar demasiado en él hasta que llegue el momento de escribir su historia, aquí tenemos un personaje que siempre me ha dado curiosidad por desarrollar: la orca Borgakh. Su situación en la fortaleza y su historia de fondo me parecen fascinantes, así que la desarrollaré según como lo crea conveniente en éste mini-fic, que no se extenderá a más de cuatro o cinco capitulillos ^^ El Dovahkiin saldrá, sí, peeeero no sabréis quién eeeees... :P_


End file.
